Dragon Shiryu
Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | 4-C | 3-B Name: Dragon Shiryu Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Classification: '''Human, Bronze Saint, Athena's Saint '''Age: 14 years old Powers and Abilities: Skilled warrior, 7th and 8th sense user, through divine Cosmos, he has super strength, speed, durability, agility, endurance, can counter or nullify any technique after seeing it being used once, atom manipulation and destruction (can bypass durability by hitting the atoms of the opponent), flight/levitation, can travel and cross dimensions, higher senses to track people and events over large distances and possibly through dimensions, telepathy, telekinesis, can attack non-physical beings, through the 8th sense, he has total control over soul and body in the spirit realm, allowing him to resurrect, possible force-fields, energy blasts, can use his arm like a sharp sword. Weaknesses: '''Can't survive in space, if he is circumvented by an attack above peak human he's dead. His signature move leaves his heart exposed for a milisecond, allowing fast-enough characters to land lethal blows as he's defenceless. '''Destructive Capacity: Town Level+ via Powerscaling (Even as a Bronze Saint, attacks cause atomic destruction) | Star Level+ | Multi-Galaxy Level+ Range: Several dozen meters with Energy Blasts | Planetary | Galactic Speed: Mach 1 to Hypersonic | Massively FTL+ (Crossed Hades' Hyperdimension filled with Billions of Galaxies in what seemed like a few minutes) | Massively FTL+ Durability: Superhuman '''without cloth, '''Town Level+ '''with Dragon Bronze Cloth | '''Star Level+ '''with Dragon Bronze Cloth V2/V3 | '''Multi-Galaxy Level+ '''with Dragon God Cloth '''Lifting Strength: Class 100+ ''' '''Striking Strength: Class GJ | Class XGJ+ | Galactic Stamina: Very high, likely Nearly Limitless Standard Equipment: Dragon Bronze Cloth Intelligence: 'Skilled fighter. Has battled for many years. Average otherwise. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' ''Rozan Shō Ryū Ha (廬山昇龍覇; Rising Dragon Punch):' Shiryu intensifies his cosmos and gives an upward blow be it punch or kick. The upward release of energy is comparable to the image of a majestic dragon rising towards the sky. A breath and drag violently hitting the opponent rose into the air with the image of a dragon devouring the opponent; Sometimes the attack is not completely vertical as when it slightly rotates around it's prey. Unlike the techniques of the other Bronze Saints, however, Shiryu's Rozan Rising Dragon Force does have one weakness—while performing the move, his heart will be left open for a millisecond. Only three people in the series have noted this: his master Libra Dohko, Bronze Saint Pegasus Seiya, and Gold Saint Capricorn Shura. When fighting Shura, Shiryu used this weakness as a decoy to lure Shura to hew his heart, then Shiryu was able to hurt Shura successfully. Rozan Ryū Hi Shō (廬山龍飛翔; ''Soaring Mountain Dragon):' An attack similar to Rozan Sho Ryu Ha, but in a horizontal forward rather than upward. 'Rozan Hyaku Ryū Ha '(廬山百龍覇; One Hundred Rising Dragons):' Shiryu learned it from watching his master Dokho's battle, even though he was blind at that moment. Dokho told Shiryu that his kindness was his disadvantage but at the same time his advantage. As well as removing any regret, Shiryu transcended the heart weakness of Rozan Rising Dragon Force. Standing with legs apart and the palms of his hands facing the opponent, he erupts his cosmos as intensely as possible while throwing a horde of 100 Dragons towards the enemy who is destroyed by the devouring dragons. 'Rozan Kō Ryū Ha '(廬山亢龍覇; Enraged Dragon Force)'': Shiryu burns his Cosmos to the limit before capturing his opponent from behind and pushing the limit of Rozan Shō Ryū Ha creating the Rozan Kō Ryū Ha, the upward force launching Shiryu, carrying his target, into the skies. The two continue to climb until their bodies are incinerated and pulverized by the friction of the atmosphere. A suicide move intending to take the user's opponent with them to death, the Rozan Ko Ryu Ha is known as a forbidden technique to Shiryu. Excalibur '(聖剣, ''Ekusukaribā): After defeating Capricorn Shura, Shiryu is entrusted with the Gold Saint's legendary technique Excalibur. Rather than a physical blade, Excalibur is a deadly Cosmo focused with precise sharpness on Shiryu's right arm. Although Shiryu's version of the sword was not as defined as Shura's (Shiryu's Excalibur lies only in his right arm, while Shura's can be unleashed from any of his limbs), the Dragon later refined it to the point of rivaling Shura's and used it to cut the unbreakable golden spear of Chrysaor Krishna, the powerful Mariner General, during the Poseidon Chapter. '''Key: Dragon Bronze Cloth | 7th Sense | Dragon God Cloth Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Category:Saint Seiya Category:Bronze Saint Category:Manga Characters